


The Reward for Bad Deeds

by 1alleycat1 (Coolguy1997)



Series: Villainy Pays [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Clubbing, Egg Host, Gen, Murder, Mutant Powers, Prostitution, biromantic character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolguy1997/pseuds/1alleycat1
Summary: The boys are discovered by multiple shady characters and find themselves rewarded for the experience.





	1. Chapter 1

Damien’s yearly walk of shame back from the east side of the city to the dorms he resided in as an RA and TA was uncomfortable. After school, he got accepted into a great program in his college for the master’s program. He definitely could pay for his classes, but that would cause unneeded questions about the money. He applied to be an Resident Assistant and he was put in charge of the 3rd floor of a Freshman Dorm. He was to plan and execute activities for the floor on Tuesdays and do rounds of the building with another RA every 4 days. It was a job he took pride in doing. His classes were Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. They were in the evening, starting at 5 and ending at 10. For a bit of extra money and experience, he was also a Teacher’s Assistant. He was paired with a nice elderly female professor who had class at 2 on Tuesdays and Thursdays for an hour. 

There was a lot on his plate but he was doing for himself. He could feel a drip of the fluid leak out of his ass and run down his leg. It was disgusting, but he was almost home. The thought of having to get up in the morning to prepare for his TA class with Professor Klebitz and then sit through an activity makes him groan. He was sure his body would heal and he would be relatively fine in the morning, but it sure didn’t feel that way right then. Maybe he would ask for more anesthetics the next time. As soon as he gets to the dorm he fishes through his bag to look for his ID card to get in the building. As he stumbles inside, a freshman from his floor saw him and asked if he was doing okay. Damien winces and forces a weak smile. “Yes, I’m fine, Giovanni. I’m good but it’s very late and I need to get to sleep”. That seems to appease the boy and Damien was on his way up the large elevator to the 3rd floor.

Three years ago, he was halfway through his Junior year. Normally, he would be inclined to go home, but with all that happened last year he thought that it would not be a good idea. It was especially not a good idea with all the news of Beachbum and Thunderclap. His mom had understood and told him to make sure he visited during the summer. The dorms were closed for the holiday, so he couldn’t stay there. Luckily, Leon and Francis were renting a nice apartment downtown. He was going to sleep on their soft couch for a few weeks until the dorms opened up again. Leon had agreed with that arrangement really fast. Francis didn’t care. Damien packed a bag with underwear and a couple of outfits to start off with.

When he got there he looked under the doormat to find the key. Damien had lost track of how many times he needed to use the key to look after them after a giant hangover or sickness on the weekends when he had time. Damien had stashed all his money and costumes in the apartment because it was more secure than a college dorm room. It was a relief to find that everything was as he left it. What was concerning was that Leon’s suitcase was opened out in his room and an outfit was missing. Damien was pissed off but he didn’t want to call them in case it would throw them off. They didn’t even wait long enough to welcome him from school for his Christmas break.

It wasn’t until 2 in the morning when the door opened up and the two of them were giggling to themselves. Damien stood there and they stopped in their tracks. They were in their costumes and they were holding bags of things they stole. “So, I come here to meet my friends and I see two villains. Well, got anything to say? Toxic Wave. Rubbleboy”. Francis punched Leon in the side and said “Dumbass! You said he was coming tomorrow”. Leon winced in pain and frowned looking at his friend. “Sorry. It’s just it’s too fun and I finally have something I’m good at for once” he said in a sad tone. Damien did feel bad but he needed to be firm. “Don’t be stupid. You’re a great guy. You don’t need to do that”. It didn’t look like he really believed it. Francis moved past him to his room and closed the door. Leon walked to his room and Damien followed. “Come with us to a bar uptown. We need to make a deal and get the money for the jewelry we just stole today. I really did think you were coming tomorrow” he said. 

Damien reassured him that he knew that he did not forget on purpose. Leon said “You might meet someone new. I can’t believe that you’re still a virgin”. Damien said “I told you before that I’m asexual”. Leon titled his head as he didn’t understand. “You said last time that you were biromantic. What does that even mean?” he asked. Damien sighed and put his hands on Leon’s shoulders. He looked him in the eye and said “Leon, I want you to listen. I am asexual. That means that I don’t get attracted to people sexual. Being biromantic means that I will get crushes on both guys and girls sometimes. Do you get it now?”. Leon nodded slowly after processing all the information. “Have you ever had a crush on me?” he asked. Damien smiled and told him that he would always love him as a brother. Leon looked embarrassed but still asked him to come to the bar. Damien nodded and Leon pulled him in a hug. 

The next day they got all the loot and went to the bar. They got there in the evening. There was quite a few patrons in the bar. There was a shady deal set up in the back and Leon and Francis went over. Damien went over to the counter and ordered a rum and coke. He heard chuckling from two stools over. There was a woman sitting next to a man wearing casual clothes. She was looking at him and said “Sorry, I just never heard a guy order anything less than vodka with such confidence before”. The man was also smiling at him. She was wearing black silk gloves on her hands. “Nancy Foote. This is my friend Drew Silkman”. He nodded, knowing better than to give his name as a wanted man. Her eyebrows rose and said “You are an interesting guy. We should talk more. Come closer”. He shifted over to the stool next to her. She turned to him and took off her right glove. He reached for a handshake, as that seemed what she was going for. She smiled and took it. 

Suddenly, there was sharp pain the ripped through his skull. He slumped forward in shock. She used the other hand to prop him up. She let go of him and he fell onto the counter. His vision was blacking in and out. “Looks like he knows Toxic Wave and Rubbleboy. We’ll have to bring him in for questioning after we break up the deal”. The man nodded and helped her to her feet as she had to go to the bathroom. “Using your powers on people takes so much out of you”. He sighed and looked at Damien. “Still awake, huh, that’s new” he chuckled. “Nancy is a good psychometric. Means with one touch she can see who did what where. Usually knocks people out though” he continued menacingly. Damien saw his drink placed on the counter. “Don’t fuck around. Don’t run away. Drink your drink and keep quiet. MPD, you’re under arrest” he said with a cruel smile. Damien was pissed off and focused on healing.  
After a few minutes Drew left to check on his partner. Francis came up to him and said “You dumbass, get up. We need you sober”. He couldn’t raise his head but he could murmur. “Cops ...next to me... Run!” he was able to get out. Francis cursed out loud and walked over to the back of the bar. The cops came back and sat down. It took 10 minutes before Damien was able to sit up straight again. That did surprise them but there was nothing they could do. The cops could not break character and Damien still was not ready to be able to run away. He looked around to see if there was anyone that could help. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that his friends were still there.


	2. Chapter 2

He drank his rum and coke to kill his nerves. Francis walked up to the counter and took the drink out of his hands “Shithead, I told you to stop drinking”. Damien tried to reach for his drink but it tipped and splashed on Nancy. “God damn it kid. Stop playing around in bars!” she said. Francis looked scared and upset. “Oh no! I’m sorry let me clean it for you”. He was obviously acting. He could tell this is not how he acted when he made a mistake. He jumped over to her and put his hands on her sides and pushed. Nancy cried out before she feel back dead. Drew took out his gun and said “Nancy! Fucking punk! I’m going to put you in the ground”. All the other patrons drew their weapons as well. Francis yelled out “He’s a cop undercover!”. He snarled and ran out the door with a declaration that he would be back for them. He knocked the door down off the hinges.

Leon and Francis made their deal quickly before leaving the bar with Damien. As they got 5 blocks away, they all could hear police sirens. Leon screamed “What the hell are we going to do now!?”. Francis shrugged “Fuck if I know!”. Damien sighed and said “She really had to die. She was a deviant. She read my mind and got everything. She would have came straight for us. I just hope she didn’t tell anyone about us. If she did, we’re screwed”. Things were looking bleak as the three of them got back to the apartment. They hid out for a week by not going outside and only taking food by delivery. Rubbleboy, Toxic Wave, and Body Bag made the news again for the robbery and the murder of Detective Nancy Foote.

The segment featured an impassioned Detective Drew Silkman vowing to bring them to justice for their crimes. It was then when the phone rang. Damien had them install a landline because he wanted to make sure people could contact them even when their phones were off. Leon picked up the receiver and held it up his ear. After a few seconds, he handed the phone off to his friend sheepishly. “It’s for you” he said. Damien took the phone and put it to his ear. “Is this Johnny Revor, or should I say Damien Avrett?” a gruff voice asked on the other end of the line. Damien told him it was him on the phone. “I am glad to be speaking to Bodybag” the voice said jovially, which caused his guts to clench. He wasn’t sure what to do with his identity exposed by a mysterious person. “Don’t worry. I like to keep tabs on all the criminals in the city”.

Francis and Leon looked concerned for him. It looked like that surprise he felt was visible on his face. “Recently you had a terrible experience in one of my bars. As it was your first visit, I feel like apologies are in order. The three of you can come over today to the bar and we can talk there” he said. “We are sorry about the disturbance in your bar” Damien said nervously. There was a long chuckle at the other end of the line. “Don’t be. You have done me a great service. A few rats entered my bar. You three exterminated one. You will be rewarded” he said. “Give us the address and we will head over right now” Damien said. He was calmer knowing it was not a enemy calling them out. “Yes, quick decisions are my favorite. There’s no need. A car will be arriving soon for you. Go downstairs and get in” was the reply. “Can we know the name of our benefactor. We don’t know who to thank” Damien probed. “I will be thanking you soon for your service. In the meantime, you can call me Mr. Wayne”.

It was exactly as Mr. Wayne said. As they went downstairs, a black sedan with tinted windows rolled up. They climbed in the car and it took them to a bar under a bridge in the middle of the town. They got out and entered the bar. In the bar there were many armed guards surrounding an armchair faced away from them. The figure sitting in the chair was wearing a golden silk hood. “Damien, Leon, and young Francis, welcome. Or should I saw Bodybag, Toxic Wave, and the much celebrated Rubbleboy”. The gruff voice was not a trick on the phone. He continued “I believe that thanks and apologies are in order. I want to apologize for your poor experience in my bar. There was a slight lapse of security and you were harmed. There is no need to worry, the lapse was tightened and the mistakes were rectified. To atone and show my gratitude, I will grant any request”. 

The boys were certainly intimidated while he was speaking. As the words sank in, they felt a bit excited about the opportunity they were given. Leon said “I want to meet some pretty girls. You can help with that, right?”. The figure in the chair chuckled. “Yes I can. I will deliver you a catalogue of the best girls and memberships to a club run by a close friend”. Damien looked at him and Francis scoffed at him. “If you are not partial to girls, he also runs a club of pretty boys as well. The three of you will have VIP access to both”. Francis spoke up and said “We want to be apart of this. Let us run something”. The figure was quiet for awhile. “I will have to see what properties could use you. I will be in touch”. Francis nodded. 

Damien was the last to speak “If you can, please kill Detective Drew Silkman. I don’t want him to get in our way or catch us. He might know where we live already”.   
The figure began to laugh. Damien was serious and felt upset that he was being laughed at. He frowned but was quiet. He knew better than to insult someone this powerful. “This is a great encounter. Leon, young Francis, you can go home first. I must speak more with Damien” He waved his hand and two of the guards led them out the bar. When Damien’s friends were a safe distance away the figure spoke up. “I’m sorry if you felt insulted by my laughter. It was just that I was already planning on exterminating this rat that thought he could make a fool of me”. Damien breathed a sigh of relief at that. “I will not be coy with you if you will extend the same courtesy. I had looked into you. I was surprised that a bank robber from a small town could grow into a master’s degree candidate. Although no one thought much of the third child who became the Xenocider at first either”. 

Damien smiled, understanding the reference. “The Speaker for the Dead was the best of both worlds. Not too aggressive, and not too gentile” he said. The figure said “Ah, I thought you would understand. It is nice to speak to someone well versed in that series. That is neither here nor there however. Like I said I will not beat around the bush. I find you beautiful and I want you. I am willing to pay 2 million if you would grace me with a certain favor”. Damien sighed knowing that he would have to do it whether he wanted to or not. “If you would rather not, you may ask for anything else. I must reward you”. Damien rolled his eyes and said “My wish is that you make sure that the three of us are safe and protected at all times and want for nothing”. The figure said “Your wish is my command. If you wish to take me up on my offer come over and kiss my hand”. 

Damien passed the chair and walked in front of him. He bowed on one knee and took the blue scaly hand and brought it to his lips. It was then he looked up at the figure to see what he really looked like. The figure use his hands to remove his hood. Mr. Wayne was a merperson. He was blue with scales covering his body. He had fins framing his face and gills on his neck. He stood up and he was at least 6’3. At 5’9, Damien was looking up to him. It was not what he would consider attractive but it was not repulsive either. Mr. Wayne raised his hand to cup Damien’s cheek. It was dry and cooler than a normal human’s “Do you like what you see?” he said looking in his blue eyes. Damien looked at him and said “I don’t hate it”. That caused them both to laugh together.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Wayne led Damien upstairs to an apartment above the bar. Inside was a woman with black hair and icy blue eyes. Damien could easily see that Mr. Wayne clearly has a type that he favored. “Damien and Leah. I want to discuss the matter of my body. Every year around this time I produce genetic material that solidifies into eggs. I have to find hosts for them. I will pay you 2 million every year you are a host. The incubation takes 5 months and they will not be fertilized unless more genetic material is introduced. Do you wish to be host to my eggs?”. Leah nodded immediately and went to the bed. Damien really wanted the money, but he had some major reservations. Seeing this, Mr. Wayne had asked what was wrong.   
Damien looked away from him. It was embarrassing to say, but it had to be said. “I have never done this before. I’m a virgin. I’m asexual as well. I would love to be a host for you, but is there is a way to put me asleep or something”. Mr. Wayne cupped his chin and lifted his face to look in Damien’s face. “Of course that can be arranged for you, kitten”. The nickname made Damien blush. Mr Wayne walked over to a cabinet and pulled a bottle off the top shelf. He opened it and pulled out a small blue capsule. “Stick out your tongue” he said and Damien complied. He placed it on his tongue and Damien quickly swallowed it. It was not sexy or provocative in any way. He wasn’t there because he was attracted to him. He made sure that that was clear with his body language. Soon Damien felt extremely drowsy. Mr. Wayne steadied him and then carried him to bed bridal style. The last thing that Damien heard was “Even if you won’t be there for the occasion, I will make sure to make it as pleasurable as possible for the both of us. You don’t lose your virginity everyday after all”.  
The next day, Damien woke up in bed with Leah. He got up and winced at the pain in his lower back and ass. He was naked and had to look for all of his clothes. Luckily, it was all in a pile in the corner. He got dressed as fast as he could. He could feel something in his body shift every time he bent over. As he left the room he passed by the kitchen island and he saw a paper with his name on it. He rolled his eyes when he saw that he was referred to as a kitten in the first line of the letter. Damien saw the instructions for how to care for the eggs inside him. There were also the catalogues and memberships for the clubs Leon had asked for. “Floral Arrangements” was for the girls and “Fruit of the Loins” was for the boys. He slipped on his shoes and walked down the stairs with everything in his hands.  
He left the bar without talking to anyone or making a commotion. No one got in his way or tried to stop him from leaving. Damien didn’t see any signs of Mr. Wayne, and he actually preferred it that way. When he got to the street he called for a cab and went straight home. It was such a weird feeling in his lower body he was experiencing, he almost felt sick in the car. When he got there, Leon and Francis were pacing around the living room in worry. Damien told them not to worry and that he had a chance to have his wish heard. They looked very shocked when he told them what Mr. Wayne really looked like. He also passed the club memberships and explained how everything worked from the letter he received from the bar.  
For the club memberships, there were a few things to know. There were many “playmates” you could purchase. The status of your membership determined who you could order and for how long. Ordinary members would only get sent the new recruits and only for an hour. The bronze members could pick from a limited amount of playmates for an hour. Silver members had a wider range of options and had the ability to have them stay overnight. Gold members had the privilege of playing with the 10 headliners of the club. They were the most beautiful and skilled members of their clubs. Gold members could only play with them for an hour. The highest tier, the platinum members could have them for the whole night. Of course, the three of them were all given platinum membership. The prices were not cheap. While going to the physical club was free due to their high status, actually buying the high class playmates were not cheap. While a new recruit was 1000 dollars for a night, the headliners were 10000 a night.  
The clubs themselves were a marvel. They were on opposite ends of town for one thing. They were actual dance clubs where the playmates would dance and serve drinks when not actually going out on calls. Only bronze members could even get into the clubs. The armed security was some of the strictest in the city. Mr. Wayne made it a point to include that any rule breakers in the clubs could be thrown out immediately or killed if the offense was serious enough. The clubs had private rooms above it if customers wanted to pay for them there. Only silver members and above had that ability. That costed money too. 5000 dollars plus the cost of the tier of playmate you were with in the room. The club was open six days a week. It ran from 9pm to 5am every day. It was closed on Sunday and on religious holidays. The owner was Russian Orthodox and was a very religious man.   
As for the playmates themselves, there were about 50 to each club. The catalogue only showed the bronze tier playmates and above. There were 20 bronze tier, 20 for the silver tier and the 10 headliners. Those silver and above tiered playmates were seeming treated really well. They had guards with them on calls and they were allowed to keep tips if they were given any. The 10 headliners for the clubs had codenames to add to their allure. The girls had flower names: Amaryllis Anemone Bluebell Buttercup Narcissus Nemophila Daffodil Gardenia Hibiscus, and the #1 playmate Rose. For the boys there was a fruit theme: Coconut, Pineapple, Kiwi, Banana, Raspberry, Blueberry, Cherry, Grape, Orange, and the #1 Apple.   
Leon was ready to check out the female club right away. “Why don’t we go tonight and check it out? We have to celebrate Damien coming here for his holiday. We didn’t do anything and it’s already the 22nd” he said. Damien and Francis did not agree. Damien was still not feeling all that well and Francis said that Leon was being gross. “I’m so sorry. I was being rude to you. I didn’t know you swung that way” Leon teased him. Francis looked really angry at him. “I’m bi, you asswipe! I just think that I shouldn’t have to fucking pay for my first time with a girl”. That made them go quiet. Francis was only 15, but we took it for granted. Part of it because he was as mature as Leon. Another was that he was on the bank robbery job with them. He was a kid on the streets that Alan and Jesse had picked up for his abilities.  
Leon looked really sad and tried to apologize. Francis did not want to hear him and went to his own room. He slammed the door and Leon winced. “I really messed up didn’t I” he said looking at the shut door. Damien just shook his head and told Leon to give Francis space and say he was sorry. Leon wanted to know if Damien was up for going to the club. Damien was still not feeling well. He told him that he just wanted to lay down and stay in for the day. Leon looked disappointed. “Go by yourself and tell us about it tomorrow when you come back”. Damien did not wait for a reply and laid down on the couch. He fell asleep before he realized it. When he opened his eyes, Leon was right in his face whispering to him. Damien was startled and jerked his head up, causing their heads to collide. It hurt the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Damien was upset. “Why did you think that was okay?” he asked as he held a hand to his now tender forehead. Leon was shaking the pain away with his eyes shut tight. “Shit that hurts! I am just fucking up left and right today. Look at me before I leave though do I look good?” he explained himself before turning around so his friend could get a good look at him. Leon did look pretty good. He was wearing a yellow short sleeve t shirt and acid washed skinny jeans with rips in them. On his feet were black converse with pale yellow laces. His toned arms and legs were easily noticeable with his outfit. Damien gave his approval and Leon fist pumped to the sky in glee. Damien asked if Leon had made up with Francis yet. Leon’s smiled faded almost instantly and he shook his head no. “He didn’t want to talk to me at all. What should I do to fix this? You find ways to tell me how you feel. Help me with Francis” he said, crouching down closer to the couch. Damien sat up and sighed loudly. “Go and have fun. Text if you are going to stay the night there or something. Remember to have the 15000 dollars ready” he said as he looked at the time on his phone. It was already 9:37. Leon picked a messenger bag off the floor and pat it twice. “Looks like you’re good to go. I’ll try to help okay” Damien said. Leon waved goodbye as he walked out the door.

Damien waved back and waited on the couch for about a half an hour. His thought turning back to the clubs and his personal information. He kept the fact that he was a host for Mr. Wayne’s eggs. He was unsure how they would take it. Damien was a bit embarrassed himself, but the money was too good to pass up. Apparently there was enough genetic material for 4 to 5 eggs inside him. It would take about five months before the eggs would be ready to be laid. The eggs were sterile and unfertilized. To fertilize the eggs, it would take sperm to interact with the eggs before they solidified. In the event an egg was fertilized, it would take traits from Mr. Wayne, the father who donated the sperm. Fertilized eggs needed to be kept at 33 degrees Celsius, which Damien figured out was about 92 degrees Fahrenheit. It also had some tips on how to prepare for laying the eggs. It was a bit much to take in at once.

He checked his phone and saw that it was 10:13 pm. Christmas was coming and he wasn’t sure what to get for Leon, Francis, and his mom. He was pretty content and aside from some new clothes, there was nothing he really wanted. Damien was thinking on getting them all matching rings and necklaces. Soon his thoughts turned to Francis. He had been asked to help bring them together again by Leon after all. He walked down the hallway to his door and saw that it was locked. He sighed and knocked on it. On the other side of the door Francis called out “I already told you to stop it already. I don’t want to talk to a dumbass like you. I’ll just get more pissed!”. Damien asked if he could come in. He heard him approach the door grumbling and unlocked it. When he opened the door he looked around and asked “Did he leave yet?”. Damien told him that he did.

Francis turned around and flopped down on his bed. Damien stepped in the room and closed the door behind him. Francis looked up from his bed and told him to sit down on the bed next to him. Damien did what he asked and said “Do you want to talk about it? Leon is dumb, but he’s ours. He didn’t mean to hurt your feelings”. Francis sucked his teeth and said “He put you up to this. That dumbass!”. Damien nodded with a smile on his face. He waited to wait until Francis was ready to wait. “The reason I was noticed by Alan was because I killed a creepy old man that was trying to touch me and my friend. When the guys found out I was bi, they tried to fight me and they attacked my friend. Alan sent me away because he did want me to make sure he didn’t get himself killed. But I knew it was because he wanted me out the way. When Leon made fun of me, I just took it all out on him. I don’t want to admit to him though. If he teased me again, I’d punch him out”. 

Damien was going to respond to him when his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket to see who texted him. It was Leon saying that he was going to stay the night. He showed the text to Francis. “Leon works fast. I think that’s one of the things I like about him. Doesn’t hurt that he’s fucking hot either”. Damien laughed and agreed. Francis quieted down and asked “What about you? Are you bi or gay? You like Leon so I know you’re not straight”. Damien told him what he told Leon. Francis seemed to understand much better than Leon. Suddenly, Francis started to laugh uncontrollably. Damien didn’t understand what was so funny. “You can’t be serious! You actually had a crush on that dumbass! Hahahahaha!”. Damien laughed at himself as well. “Well, if he was your best friend and always shirtless in your house, you would like him a whole lot more too”. Francis nodded and asked “So what are we going to do now? We can’t just let him off the hook”. Damien said “Let’s go out tomorrow to the other club. We can have a good time without him”.

Making plans for the next day, Damien went back to the couch. He snuggled under his blanket and soon found himself among his dreams. Leon woke him up in the morning and told him about his night. He danced for a few hours and then talked to some of the other members of the club. Like they thought they were a mix of insanely rich business people and very dangerous criminals. He bought a night with a girl named Anemone and he said it was the best sex he ever had. Damien could easily agree. Leon would have sex with girls from his school all the time. He was a track star and well known for being a good guy. Leon wasn’t able to impress many people here with him having to lay low, rooming with an underage kid, as well as not having an actual job. Today, he could see Leon practically glowing. Damien told him of their plans to go to the other club that evening. “I’ll sit this one out. You guys have fun without me” Leon said a bit uncomfortable. Damien chuckled and told him he wasn’t invited in the first place. Leon looked shocked and betrayed.

Damien said “I’ll tell you something good because I love you. Do you want to hear it?”. “Oh, is my sex appeal that high today? You don’t say that unless I’m really doing well” he replied with a big smile. Damien smiled back because at least Leon was starting to catch on, even if he was off by a wide margin. “I talked with Francis last night” he said to see how Leon would react. Like expected, he deflated a bit and looked my attentive to him. “He was dealing with things in his head and took it out on you. Don’t bring it up with him again and just say you’re sorry”. Leon nodded and said “Thanks. You and your mom are like my angels”. Damien was caught off guard and blushed at the sincerity he said it with. “Wow. You must have had a real nice dream. You aren’t even listening to me anymore” he said looking annoyed. “You’re a dumbass. I really hate you sometimes” Damien said as he got off the couch to stretch. “That’s the Damien I know” he laughed as he went to his room. “The one thing that I’m most proud of is that I never told him how I felt” he said to himself out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Leon went to sleep while Damien made breakfast for himself. He had toast with eggs and beef sausage links. It was really good and he was thinking of making more when Francis walked in the room. He was shirtless and he only had his old boxers on. Francis saw him staring at him and said “It’s fine. You’re not going to get hard off me and Leon isn’t my type either”. He said as he sat down in the chair across from Damien in the table. Damien got up and fixed them both more toast, eggs and sausage. Francis liked the food as well. “We have to go clothes shopping today before we go to the club”. Francis frowned at him and defensively asked “Are you trying to say something about how I dress?” Damien said “I’m not saying you dress badly. But I see your boxers are old and have runs in them. You should dress to impress. You know we have the money for it”. Francis looked at his face for a while before he sighed “Fine. Let’s go now. I want to get this over with”. 

After they finished eating, they got dressed to go out. Outside Damien brought up the agenda for their trip. “We should try to hit two stores. One with high quality when we go to the clubs and one for normal days”. Francis agreed with him and they caught a cab to a real chic clothes store where they did as much window shopping as making actual purchases. The clothes were obviously way too expensive and they complained about it all the way to the register where they paid in cash. Then they went to a discount store and bought things there as well. Damien felt that they were being stared at throughout the day in both stores. Damien saw that Francis had noticed it as well. At first he looked uncomfortable, but as the day went on became very angry and confrontational. Damien got the clothes that he thought looked good on them and they paid for the clothes. “Didn’t those fucks bother you. They were laughing at us. It was the same in the other store” Francis said as they got outside. 

Damien looked at his friend and put down his bags. He brought him close in a hug. Francis dropped his bags and tried to posh him away. “What are you doing? Let go of me” he said as he tried to wiggle out of his grasp. “I don’t know what you had to go through before we met you, but it is going to be different”. Francis got still and looked him in his eyes and waited for him to keep going. “People were staring at us because we were not normal. We were wearing regular clothes in a store for rich people. Then we took the rich store bags to this discount store. They were curious. You don’t have to be so upset. Leon and I are there for you” Damien kept his gaze and held him tighter. Francis turned away from him and placed a hand on his chest. “Let go of me now or I’ll move you”. Damien said “If you want to vent, that’s fine. If you do it, you know I’ll heal, but you’ll have to explain what happened while I’m out”. Francis’s hand tensed before he put it down.

Damien let him go and thanked him. “I know what I saw back there. Don’t ever baby me again. I like you but I’ll break you if you pull this shit in public again”. “Thank you. You’ll feel better when we go home and get dressed for the club” Damien smiled at him and Francis flipped the middle finger at him. When they got home, Leon was still there and he was playing Mortal Kombat X in the living room. Francis sat down next to him and picked up a controller. “Damien pissed me off today. I need to get my anger out”. Leon smiled at him and said “Then you’re just going to get angrier. I’m not going to lose to make you feel better”. Damien was shocked that he had offended him that deeply. He thought that he was being understanding, but it was just making him feel worse. He just sighed and laid down on the carpet in front of them to watch the t.v. Damien wasn’t really a fan of the game so he was quiet, but from the sounds of violent button mashing behind him, they were trying really hard to win.

Leon was real good at the game and he was able to get in many combos against Francis. It was no wonder that he won a lot of the time. Francis was also great at the game. He was able to utilize the long range abilities of his character to create openings for his attacks. At the end of it all, it was Leon who walked away as the winner. Francis looked like he was enjoying himself. “I told you I was going to win. You can’t beat the master” Leon gloated. Francis scoffed and said “I was just off my game. I was pissed so I couldn’t focus as well as normal. I’ll get you the next time we play”. Leon looked at him seriously and said “Look, last night I said something that made you upset. I’m really sorry”. Francis looked at him and then at Damien. “Well, don’t do it again. It’s fine” he said.

Damien was surprised that his body had adapted to the eggs inside him so well. His body’s regeneration was really good but he didn’t think it would help him. It seemed like it would be an easy 5 months. He was a bit concerned about the pain of actually laying them, but he would cross that bridge when he got there. “You have a tummy ache Damien? Do you want some medicine?” Leon asked. Damien didn’t realized he had been rubbing his stomach. “I’m fine, but thanks for asking” he said. Leon looked unsure but he let it drop. For the next hour Leon looked at him closer than normal. Damien smiled at him and stood closer to him. He knew that Leon thought that they was something wrong. Damien was proud and happy that Leon could tell that about him. Damien was the same way about him. He was debating on whether or not to tell him when Francis told him to get ready.

He looked up and saw the time. It was 8pm. Francis went into his room. Damien also wanted to get dressed for the club. He got the bags of clothes to see what he was going to wear. He took off his clothes and looked at the underwear he had bought. He had silk red briefs with white hearts, satin black boxers and light blue briefs with black stars. He decided to go with the simple boxers. As he was changing into them. Leon sat at the opposite end of the couch and continued playing the game. Damien looked at him and asked him to leave when he changed. “We’re like family. I’ve seen you naked and you’ve seen me. It’s not like you care. You don’t even get hard for people” he said annoyed that he was asked that. Damien looked at him and said “If you’re going to stay here, you can help me choose what I’m going to wear”. Leon groaned an paused his game. 

Leon looked at all the clothes. He pointed to a white tank top that was laying on the couch and told Damien to put it on. Damien did as he was told. “That’s fine. Now put on these jeans here” he said almost shoving the light blue jeans in his hands. Leon watched as he put them on. He motioned for Damien to turn around so he could see better. After that he put a red sweater over his head. Damien put his arms through. “No. The hole is bigger so you can slip it past your shoulder”. He adjusted it for him and stepped back. “Yeah, that’s better” he said as he slid it further past his waist. Leon looked focused. On the task of dressing him and Damien did think it was really great of him. But a thought came to his head. “You’re just doing a quick job so you can get back to the game” he said in shock. Leon just smiled at him and nodded. “Put this beanie on to complete the look” he commanded. Damien asked him “What do you love more: your videogames or me?”. Leon told him that he loved Damien more. Then he promptly flopped back down on the couch and resumed his game. Damien was thinking about messing up Leon’s game, but he didn’t have the time to do that.

He went to the bathroom to check the outfit that Leon dressed him in. He looked very nice in his opinion. It looked a bit like those hipsters in the Starbucks ads. It was not really the type of style he liked, but he guessed it would be good for the club. He went to his bag in Leon’s closet to dig out his favorite book. He wasn’t a big dancer, so when he was ready to relax in the club he could curl up and read. He made sure to take the 15000 dollars just in case he needed to stay over. He had taken his messenger bag out and moved his school things to the shelves so that it could be less heavy. Francis knocked on the door and came inside. He was wearing a green shirt with a cup of coffee on it. On top of that, he had a gray hoodie and gray jeans. Damien asked if he had the money. He nodded and left the room. They said goodbye to Leon who was happy playing his games.

They went outside the apartment and hailed a cab from the street. It took them to the club and the line stretched down the block. They looked at each other before sighing and walking to the back of the line. After 15 minutes they were still far off. It was 9:49 pm and they were getting bored. Damien was about to reach into his bag and start reading when a boy wearing tight leather shorts with a vest and black t shirt came around with a wooden clipboard. “Platinum members can enter immediately. Are there any in line?” Francis yelled out to get his attention and he came over. He smiled at them as he approached. “Names?” he asked them. When they told him and he checked his clipboard, he smiled. “My name’s Niko. I’m one of the bouncers here” he told them as he let them get out the line and escorted them in. “If you have any problems ask for me”.

Inside the club, the people were very high energy. Lots of people were inside dancing to the musical stylings of a DJ. People were on the floor watching some of the headliners dance on elevated platforms. They were dancing themselves as well. On the platforms the headliners were doing a choreographed dance. Damien was impressed at the skill of the dancers. Francis also was looking intently at them. They got on the floor and danced for about an hour. They stayed close together and drew some eyes. They would dance with each other but they sometimes switched it up for certain songs. They pushed people away who got too close or tried to grope them. Damien’s feet started to hurt and he told Francis he was going to sit down in the platinum lounge.

When they got there, there was a large couch framed by comfortable seats on either side. They sat down on the couch and admired the lounge. It was a beautiful place and they were enjoying themselves. Damien took out his book and began to read, to the annoyance of Francis. “Are you ignoring me or something?” he asked. Damien said “I’m done dancing for now. I’m going to read for a bit. If you want to go back or talk you can”. Francis just sighed and leaned against him. He was just getting to the good part of the story when a waiter asked if they wanted something to drink. They both ordered a rum and coke. It came 5 minutes later. It was cool and very refreshing. As they sipped on their drinks, two boys came and sat down next to them. Damien recognized them as Apple and Banana, two of the three boys dancing earlier. At first they met and exchanged names. Soon Banana got up to go dance. 

Damien was reading when he felt a migraine coming. He also felt really hot and he was getting aroused. At first he thought his drink was spiked but he wasn’t drowsy. He still had his face in his book. “I’m going to stay the night. What about you?” Francis said in his ear. Damien twitched from the sensation. “I’ll also stay then. I don’t want to go home alone. I’ll see you in the morning” he said. Francis put a hand on Damien’s thigh and said “We don’t have to stay. I could take you home if you wanted”. Damien looked up from his book with a blush. From the other end of the couch, they saw Apple with another boy “This is Pineapple. He’s ranked #9 in the club and he really wanted to play with you”. Pineapple frowned and said “You don’t need to mention my rank every single time you introduce me to someone”. Apple said “Sorry. It’s just a habit. After all, everyone calls me #1”.  
It seemed that Apple was actually arrogant under the nice and sweet persona he had. Francis jumped up as his headache got worse “Have a nice time” Damien said. Apple and Pineapple looked surprised at him. “Wow, Apple where did you find him?” Pineapple said. Apple dismissed them and sat next to Damien. “Damien, did I do something to make you hate me?” he asked. He looked really sad. “No. My head hurts and I feel really bad. Can I also get a room”. Apple looked angry for a moment before he smiled and got up. A couple minutes later, a boy with hot pink hair stood in front of him. “Did you want to play with me?” he asked. Damien had long ago put his book away and was rubbing his temples. He stood up and the room swayed around him. The boy supported hi weight and said “I’m Raspberry. Let’s get you upstairs”. Damien fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.


End file.
